As the crow flies
by magirl0413
Summary: Slash! Post Boxing with beast boy but can be read alone. Robin/BB full sumary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Things are great for Beast boy, he has a boyfriend and is getting taller every day. Everything is ruined when Beast Boy's old caretaker and torturer comes back to haunt him in the form of Nicholas Galtry. Beast boy suddenly disappears and the Titans have to find him before time runs out or before Galtry reaches him first.

**A.N.: Sort of an Au from my last story Instead of a Raven/BeastBoy it is a Robin/BB. Nothing too heavy but it is a slash and if that makes you uncomfortable then don't read. This is post Boxing with Beast boy but can be read alone.**

**READ: just know that beast boy was a professional boxer and is awesome at it if you have not read my other story. Chekov was his trainer and best friend **

He hit the bag with enough force to throw it back. When it came swinging towards him he right hooked it. Bouncing on the balls of his feet he faked a right kick and smashed the bag with his left leg. The chains nailed to the roof groaned in protest but he didn't hear it. With one last powerful punch to the left the bag broke from the chains and went flying in the opposite direction, smashing into the wall and landing on the floor in a heap of sand. Beast Boy stood panting and sweating in shock. He smiled and let out a breathless laugh. He walked over to the bench and picking up his water bottle, took a long drink. He sighed in satisfaction at the feeling of the cool water and poured some down the back of his neck. He took his towel and ran it across his forehead and neck. He looked back over to the heap of sand. Memories of his boxing days came to him in a nostalgic rush. Sure most of it wasn't his choice but he still enjoyed the thrill of it. Fighting with people much older and much stronger than him.

"Impressive," a voice said from behind. Strong arms wrapped around the green boy's waist. Beast Boy leaned back into Robin and turned his head to the side. Robin leaned down and kissed him gently.

"Thanks," Beast boy said a bit breathlessly. The shorter teen turned to his boyfriend so he was facing him and leaned into him, his head against the strong chest. Robin put his chin on the head of green hair and sighed with satisfaction. The masked boy felt such joy at being so close to the green teen.

"That bag reminds me of my younger days as a boxer," Beast boy said quietly. Robin frowned but said nothing so Beast boy took this as a sign to continue, "Chekov and I would always spend hour after hour in the gym, working and training so I could be ready to fight."

"Where you?" Robin asked stiffly. When Beast boy looked up at him in confusion he added, "Ready to fight."

Beast boy sighed and shook his head, "No, not in the beginning. I would make stupid mistakes and get hurt," Robin stiffened, "But I always got better. Chekov would help me and bandage me up. Then I gained experience and started beating all of my opponents." Robin gazed at the many scars that littered Beast boy's arms. Robin had already seen the horrific scars on his chest and back. "Is that how you got those scars?" Something flashed in Beast Boy's eyes that sent Robin reeling. They went dark, a shadow passing over his face, "Most of them," he said almost in audibly. Robin was taken aback. He had never heard such a tone of hatred come from his green boyfriend, "What do you mean?" Beast boy turned away suddenly but did not answer. "Beast boy you can tell me," when the green boy still did not answer Robin gripped his shoulder and turned him around to face him but Beast boy's eyes were focused on the ground. "Please Beast boy, I don't like seeing you get hurt, ever," Robin said almost desperately. Beast boy looked up in shock and surprise. He frowned and looked down again like he was thinking hard about something. Robin sighed, "Alright, if you don't want to tell me then at least tell me why you refuse to say how you got those other scars," Robin insisted.

Beast boy saw that he was not going to back down so he sighed and took a deep breath, "It's because…. I don't want you to get hurt," He whispered.

Robin looked horrified when he saw his boyfriend near tears. "No, no don't cry! Come on BB, I just wanted to know because I was worried that's all," He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and drew him into a gentle hug. Beast boy pressed his head into his chest, almost like a child, "Look if it makes you feel better I'll drop it for now, ok?"

Beast boy nodded and hugged him back tightly. "Robin?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I love you," Beat boy whispered whipping his eyes and smiling.

Robin smiled and kissed his head, "I love you too, BB."

"Now let me go take a shower," Beast boy said, reluctantly trying to pull himself away from Robin. Robin smiled playfully and took his wrist, "Is that an invitation," he said cheekily. Beast boy blushed and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. Robin laughed and watched the green boy walk out of the workout room. He gazed at the small but greatly toned body and suddenly felt a swelling of happiness. Beast boy was all he ever needed or wanted in anyone. He made him happy with just his smile and Robin felt downright giddy when the green teen laughed. Then his thoughts strayed to what had started the whole conversation and he felt anger and just a bit of worry at the numerous scars that littered Beast boy's body. Some on his arms and legs had scars but most of the long and jagged ones were down his chest and back. It frightened Robin to no end that someone or something could have done that and could have possibly killed Beast boy. Then they never would have met. He shuddered and with new determination he decided he would find out how Beast boy got those scars, one way or another.

Just as he was passing Beast Boy's room he heard the younger teen scream. Robin's eyes widened and he bolted into the pigsty of a room. Looking around with eyes widened in panic he saw no one. Just as he was about to go into the bathroom, Beast boy stumbled out, only wearing his shorts, and collapsed into Robin's arms with a sob.

Robin simply stood immobilized with shock for a moment before he collected himself. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Beast Boy, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked his voice rising in concern. Beast boy simply sobbed harder and pointed to the bathroom. Robin nodded and picked up the smaller teen. He carried him to his bed and gently placed him on it. He picked up the covers and pulled them over the sobbing green teen. He moved to go investigate the bathroom but a hand caught his wrist and stopped him, "Please don't go," Beast boy whispered.

The masked teen's heart broke at the tone of his boyfriend. He had never heard him so afraid or hurt. Not even during the Beast incident. He sat next to him on the bed and cradled his head, "I'll be right back."

Beast boy looked at him with such trusting eyes that Robin melted a bit, "Promise?"

Robin nodded, "I promise," and kissed him on his forehead.

Beast boy smiled lightly and nodded. Robin gently lowered him and went into the bathroom. At first he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Beast boy's shirt was lying crumpled in a corner. When he turned to the mirror and felt rage build inside him. On the clear glass was a small note tapped to the mirror,

_You still belong to me Garfield_

**Tell me what you think! **

**A.N: Once again this is post boxing with bb but it can be read alone. If you have not read that then you should if you wish but you don't have to, just remember that Beast boy was once a professional boxer and Chekov was his trainer. **


	2. Chapter 2

"He's resting," Robin stated shortly. The entire team had gathered in the living room, waiting for the masked boy to explain himself further.

"How did this happen, why was friend Beast Boy so frightened," Starfire asked.

Robin sighed and shook his head, "I don't really know. He went into the bathroom and somehow this note appeared on the mirror saying that Beast Boy belonged to someone, wich he doesn't," Robin growled. He flinched slightly when he felt a light hand on his shoulder, "Robin, calm down, from what you've said, it really scared Beast Boy and he's going to need you now more than ever as a calm shoulder, after all you are his boyfriend," Raven said wisely.

Robin sighed again and ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "I know, but it's just frustrating! I have no idea who this person is and he's threatened my boyfriend, not to mention that a simple note from this guy sent Beast Boy into hysterics."

Cyborg nodded, "We'll keep looking, you should go see if BB's awake."

Robin nodded and left. As he walked down the dark empty halls of the tower, it was far too quiet for the Teen Titan's leader. Without the constant laughter and sunshine that was the changeling, the halls seemed lonely and uninviting. Robin sighed for what seemed like the eighteenth time that day. He paused by the infirmary door; he swallowed his frustration and anger and prepared himself to be the comforting boyfriend that only Beast Boy had the pleasure of seeing.

He walked in and saw the green boy staring out the window. He walked quietly over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Garfield?"

Beast Boy flinched visibly at his given name and remained staring out the window. Robin reached out to take his boyfriend's hand but hesitated. He buried his anxiety and took the green hand in his. Beast Boy finally turned to him and Robin nearly broke down.

The changeling's eyes were filled with such a world weary sadness that Robin had only ever seen in the very old or the very war worn. People who had suffered over and over again. It frightened the masked hero more than anything. His grip on Beast Boy's hand tightened. "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

Beast Boy sighed and turned away, "I don't really know," he whispered softly.

"Gar…Beast Boy…. I know it may be hard but… I need you to tell me who this guy is."

"Galtry, Nicolas Galtry," Beast Boy said through gritted teeth. His hands convulsed into fists, even the one Robin held onto stubbornly.

"Why does he… scare you so much," Robin asked gently.

Beast Boy frowned and his eyes drew into an angry stare that Robin had never seen on his boyfriend before, "Galtry is an evil man, that will do anything he can to get what he wants," he seethed.

"Beast Boy...?" Robin asked. Carefully, he placed his other arm around the Changeling and pulled him close.

Beast Boy calmed with a heavy sigh, "Nicolas Galtry was originally a… colleague of my parents. He was working with them to develop the serum that they used to cure me of the Sakutia. After my parents… died, he took me in, adopting me," he laughed bitterly, "He was hardly a father. He…. Experimented on me…. He did other horrible things to me and made me do horrible things too," he gasped and burst into tears, burying himself further into Robin's chest. "I can't go back to him! Please don't let him get me!" He cried desperately.

Robin recovered from his shock and clutched his boyfriend closer and kissed his head, "Don't worry, I would never, ever let anything happen to you. I promise," He whispered into Beast Boy's hair. Beast Boy nodded and pulled away, Robin whipped away the tears and kissed him gently on the lips, "Get some sleep, I'll be back soon," He said. Beast Boy nodded and laid back into the bed. He closed his eyes and was quickly asleep. Robin smiled softly and kissed his lover's forehead gently.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Nicolas Galtry," Robin announced as he burst into the room. The Titans turned and saw an angry hero stalking towards them, "Apparently this bastard has some history with Beast Boy," he seethed.

Cyborg nodded and searched the name, "We've got a single hit. Nicolas Galtry, 38. Origin of birth: Unknown, Date of birth: Unknown, basically all that's known about this guy is that he's a biologist and he's a millionaire. They don't even know where he currently lives or works!" Cyborg said with a frustrated sigh.

"Alright Cyborg keep digging, tell me if you find anything," Cyborg nodded and Robin turned to the girls, "Go around town, ask if anyone's seen or heard of a Nicolas Galtry. Report back to me if you find anything," They nodded and flew off. Robin sighed and ran a stiff hand through his hair. "I'm….I'm gonna go check on Beast Boy," he said tiredly.

Cyborg stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll catch this guy," he said comfortingly. Robin smiled thinly and thanked him.

He finally came to the infirmary and did not hesitate to walk in, but to his surprise there was no one on the bed. "Beast Boy? Beast Boy?!" He cried. He ran out of the infirmary and to the changeling's room; there was no one there. Trying to staunch the flow of panic he was feeling Robin ran to the next most likely place he would be. The gym.

As he neared the workout room he heard angry grunts and growls coming from the room, along with flesh hitting bags.

Robin entered the room silently and stayed in the doorway simply watching his boyfriend. Beast Boy was punching the bag with angry power and his elongated teeth were barred. Robin had only seen him this angry during the Beast incident. Robin shuddered at the memory; he had been unforgivable to his boyfriend.

Beast Boy continued to punch and kick the bag, venting anger. Finally when Robin noticed that his lover's knuckles were bleeding freely he walked over to him. Beast Boy threw one final punch that sent the bag sailing across the room. He pulled back panting heavily and turned towards the masked hero.

"Hey," he said stiffly.

"Hi," Robin said handing him a towel he had grabbed from the bench. "I thought you were resting?"

Beast Boy took the towel and swiped it across his forehead and across the back of his neck, "I did. For about five minutes…. But I can't sleep. Not now," He said and turned away.

Robin sighed and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, "I know, but I promised to keep you safe." He whispered into his ear.

Beast Boy stopped and refused to look at his boyfriend, "I know, that's what I'm afraid of." He mumbled and pulled away. He grabbed his water bottle and left, leaving a stunned Robin standing alone in the room. He quickly shook from his shock and followed after the green boy.

He reached Beast Boy's room and went in without waiting for permission. The door to the bathroom was closed so he assumed that was where Beast Boy was. Just as he was about the sit down there was a loud sound of glass shattering. Robin jumped and ran into the bathroom.

Once again his boyfriend was shirtless and standing in the middle of the bathroom, the shower on and steam rising. Only this time Beast Boy's fist was through the mirror. Beast Boy's scowl was so cold and angry that it froze Robin in the doorway. His lover's entire body was rigid and tense and his eyes were alight with the fires of pure rage.

"G-Garfield?" Robin asked in total shock.

Beast Boy turned and Robin fought the urge to back away. His eyes were so hard and cold, it sent a shiver down the older boy's spine.

Suddenly his eyes softened and his body relaxed. His bloody hand fell to his side and he sighed. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

Robin broke away from the shock and went to his lover. He gently took the green, bleeding hand and examined it. "Come on, let's go bandage this up," He said softly and he smiled.

Beast Boy returned it with one of his own, though his was more tired and tightlipped. Robin led him to the infirmary. Whilst he was bandaging his hand Beast Boy's eyes remained out the window. He was obviously distracted by something but Robin was too afraid that he would disturb his boyfriend to ask.

In Beast Boy's head however, a single phrase circled around his mind. The one he found on his bathroom mirror just moments ago.

_He will die trying to keep that promise_

**Well that's it. Sorry it took so long to get it updated but better late than never. **


End file.
